Qué tanto puede ser?
by Mi Koushiro Yamato
Summary: No has pensado que a veces un simple error puede involucrar a otros y convertir aquello en algo más que un simple error? La ira conduce a más ira y el dolor te ciega ante la venganza, a veces es mejor perdonar o no sabes que consecuencias puede haber…
1. Cegado por la venganza

Gw no me pertenece, le pertenece a Sunrise!

Hola!, ya eh regresado, después de un tiempo de estar trabajando en este fic por fin eh logrado darle final ^^ pero creo que me quedo algo largo, así que lo eh dividido en dos partes para comodidad del lector y para que no se pierda la trama. La próxima parte la subiré en un par de días, aun esta bajo revisión.

Primero que nada debo aclarar unas cosas, eh trabajado un tiempo en este fic y me eh esforzado por hacerlo angustiante así que si no te gustan las cosas deprimentes te recomendaría no leer.

Como advertencias: esto contiene Yaoi, non consensual sex (sexo no consentido), y cierto tipo de cosas que un menor de edad no debe leer.

También debo advertir que esto por su contenido se puede considerar un fic Dark, todo el fic se basara en eso, ya os advertí.

Espero haber podido lograr mi cometido, yo no le veo mucho lo angustiante ¬¬ sin embargo se supone que ese es el genero :p así que espero y mi esfuerzo aya valido la pena ^^.

Sin mas que advertir me retiro, disfruten la función!

Qué tanto puede ser?

1.- Cegado por la venganza

'Esto es extraño, para que querrá hablarme?', el rubio camina por la calle, vuelve a revisar el papel en su mano, "creo que es aquí", se dice a si mismo revisando una y otra vez el papel.

El chico miro el edificio frente a él, un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal, ese lugar no le agradaba mucho. Respiro profundo y decidió entrar, no quería tardar mucho pronto tendría que ver Trowa, él... tenía que apresurarse.

'Todo esto se ve muy solitario', él chico miraba los pisos conforme subía.

Llego al último piso y se quedo ahí parado frente a aquel oscuro pasillo...

'Quizás me aya equivocado', pensó angustiado mientras revisaba nuevamente el papel, "no, aquí es"

Reanudo su paso y camino con cautela por el pasillo.

'Qué será lo que tiene que decirme?', el joven se mostraba preocupado, solo quería marcharse de ese lugar.

A cada paso que daba el joven podía oír el tronido en el piso, tenía miedo que eso fuera a derrumbarse. Un golpe fuerte y el chico se asusto, la ventana al final del pasillo se azotaba fuertemente contra la pared y a su vez rompiendo los pequeños fragmentos de vidrio que aun colgaban de ella.

Quatre trato de normalizar su respiración, se había asustado mucho...

'Ese de Duo, como se le ocurre estar aquí?', el joven se mostró algo molesto y a la vez preocupado por su amigo.

"Bien, creo que aquí es", el joven sin titubear más toco la puerta suavemente, temiendo que se rompiera la madera cuartisada de la puerta.

Ninguna respuesta.

Quatre pensó rápidamente en la opción de marcharse, pero nuevamente toco esta vez ocasionando que la puerta se abriera.

El joven abrió levemente la puerta y aprecio dentro de la habitación una pantalla encendida y frente a ella un chico que no dejaba de escribir.

"Sabía que vendrías", el joven hablo sin dejar de mirar la computadora.

"Heero?, pero pensé que...", Quatre se veía confundido.

"Qué Duo estaría aquí?", Heero dejo la computadora y camino hacia Quatre.

El joven se mostró algo confundido.

Heero paso de largo a Quatre y cerro la puerta, "dime Quatre, hay algún problema con que sea yo?", Heero se mostró extraño.

"N-no", Quatre se empezó a notar nervioso ante el comportamiento de Heero.

"Eso pensé", el chico de cabello chocolateado puso llave a la puerta y dejo escapar una risita.

"Heero... que pasa?", Quatre se mostró intranquilo, algo no le gustaba.

"No pasa nada que tu no puedas solucionar", el joven miro fijamente a Quatre y camino lentamente.

"E-en que es lo que te puedo ayudar Heero?", la voz del joven rubio se mostraba cada vez mas nerviosa.

Heero no hablo, rodeo al rubio y le abrazo por la espalda con algo de dulzura.

"E-espera Heero...", Quatre se soltó del chico y le miro a los ojos.

Heero le cayó con un beso, el joven rubio al momento de sentir sus labios con los de él retrocedió asustado.

"Heero yo no...", el joven ya mostraba muchas cosas, confusión, nerviosismo, miedo...

"Te necesito", Heero se acerco más a Quatre.

"No Heero, sabes que yo no...", Quatre trato de retroceder más pero la pared se lo impidió.

Heero ignoro cualquier palabra de el rubio, al tenerlo tan cerca le tomo de la mano y la acerco para besarla calmadamente, a su vez con su otra mano sostenía al chico de la cintura para que no se escapara.

"Heero", Quatre hablo asustado tratando de soltarse de él.

Heero se acerco más a él, acerco la mano que sostenía del joven a su pecho así pegando más su cuerpo al del otro joven. Luego lentamente, recorriendo el cuerpo de su acompañante subió su mano que mantenía en la cintura hasta los cabellos rubios donde los miro con detenimiento, mirando cada rasgo, acerco su rostro al chico y olió lentamente los cabellos dorados del joven.

'Si se parecen', el joven de cabellos chocolateados pensó al sentir con sus dedos el suave rostro de su acompañante.

Ahora miro al chico a los ojos, esos ojos azul-verdosos que ahora denotaban tristeza y miedo...

Heero ignoro lo que vio y siguió con sus caricias. Con delicadeza paso sus dedos por las mejillas del joven hasta el mentón, ahí tomo con algo de firmeza el rostro de Quatre y le beso nuevamente.

El chico giro levemente su cabeza evitando el beso, Heero le estaba lastimando.

Heero decidió soltar la mano que aun mantenía prisionera y con ambas manos tomo al rubio por los hombros y acerco sus labios a su oído izquierdo.

"No lo hagas más difícil de lo que puede ser", Heero susurro amenazante.

Los ojos del rubio lentamente se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas, tenía que soltarse...

"Heero que es lo que te pasa?", el joven hablo asustado.

"Esto que me pasa es algo que me molesta mucho, sabes?", la voz de Heero empezaba a denotar enojo, "pero tu me ayudaras", la voz se suavizo levemente.

"Heero suéltame, me estas lastimando", el joven trato de zafarse.

"Lastimando?", Heero se empezó a notar extraño, "lastimándote a ti?!, y que con lo que yo siento??!!", Heero se mostró muy enojado mientras apretaba con mas fuerza a Quatre de los hombros y lo sacudía levemente.

"Heero escúchame!", Quatre alzo la voz.

"Calla, solo dirás mentiras como los demás!", el joven perdió el control y con fuerza lanzo a su acompañante hasta la cama.

El rubio callo sobre la cama pero al momento se golpeo con la pared del cuarto de uno de los lados de la cama.

"Heero que te pasa?", Quatre hablo adolorido tratando de pararse.

"Lo que me pasa nadie lo entendería", el joven caminaba nuevamente hacia Quatre.

Quatre se mantenía asustado, pensaba en la manera de zafarse pero Heero se la ponía muy dificil.

"No lo hagas mas difícil Quatre"

"Yo no te eh hecho nada, por qué me estas haciendo esto?!", Quatre hablo molesto, se empezaba a sentir desesperado por no hallar alguna salida.

Heero continuo caminando y nuevamente con delicadeza acaricio la mejilla del rubio quien al contacto se alejo temeroso y desconfiado.

"Quizás tu no...", hablo serio, "pero Trowa si", Heero se mostró enfadado y con fuerza golpeo el cuerpo del joven rubio contra la pared para mantenerlo atrapado.

"Q-qué tiene que ver Trowa?", Quatre hablo entre forcejeos tratando de zafarse de los brazos que le aprisionaban.

Heero le tomo nuevamente con fuerza por los hombro, esta vez no le dejaría escapar.

"Tu... eres su mayor tesoro", el joven hablo levemente y sin soltar al rubio acerco sus labios a su cuello empezándolo a besar.

"No lo entiendo Heero...", Quatre empezaba a sentir la desesperación por todo su cuerpo, no podía soltarse.

"No hay nada que entender", Heero se separo sin soltar al rubio y le lanzo nuevamente a la cama.

Esta vez, sin dejarle levantarse se subió encima de él, rodeando con sus piernas la cadera del joven y tomando con ambas manos las muñecas del joven para tener mayor facilidad.

Sin dejarle a más empezó nuevamente a besar cada parte de su cuello, a impregnar su olor en el joven para poder saborear su venganza.

El rubio se movía constantemente tratando de zafar una de sus manos pero Heero las mantenía atrapadas con gran fuerza.

El joven de cabellos chocolateados empezó a subir sus labios lentamente, Quatre no sabía que hacer, podía sentir su cuello húmedo y como aumentaba esa sensación conforme Heero se acercaba a sus labios.

"Heero", Quatre trato de razonar con él, "Heero tu no eres así"

Heero soltó una de las muñecas del joven y la dirigió a los botones de el chaleco del joven árabe.

"Claro que no, aun no te eh matado", el joven hablo tranquilamente desabotonando uno a uno los botones del chaleco.

Quatre con su mano trato de separar a Heero de él, pero nuevamente fue inútil. El joven japonés sonrió y empezó a besar al rubio asegurándose de que esos labios olvidaran el sabor de aquellos labios ajenos y haciéndolos completamente de él.

Quatre nuevamente movió su cabeza con desesperación tratándose de zafar, y su desesperación iba en aumento al sentir como Heero desabrochaba los botones de su camisa.

Un momento y Heero se levanto levemente para quitarse su blusa y Quatre aprovecho aventando al joven y corrió hacia la salida.

"Me estas dando muchos problemas", Heero bufo algo enojado mientras impedía que el joven árabe llegase a la puerta ya que le había tomado por la cintura.

"Suéltame!", Quatre grito con desesperación lanzando un golpe, golpe que el otro joven recibió casi sin ningún daño.

"Eso es todo lo que tienes?", se burlo.

"No", Quatre soltó un golpe que tomo desprevenido al otro joven.

Heero al ver que Quatre se había soltado de él rápidamente hizo un movimiento para que el joven se tropezara y cayera al suelo.

"Creo que te subestime", Heero hablaba con voz burlona mientras nuevamente volvía a tener el control.

Con rápidos movimientos tomo de las muñecas al joven y las atrapo en su espalda.

Quatre trato de patalear, el estar boca abajo en el piso le era difícil de escaparse.

"Heero suéltame", Quatre pidió.

Heero acerco su rostro por la espalda del joven. Si, ahora tenía todo el control.

Sin dejar de soltar las manos del joven con una mano, la otra no perdió tiempo y paso con lentitud su mano por el torso ahora desnudo del joven.

"Te pareces tanto a él...", Heero le hablo al oído mientras sentía su suave piel.

"Me estas lastimando...", Quatre se empezaba a sentir mal.

Heero recorrió su pecho y luego empezó a bajar lentamente.

Quatre podía sentir los dedos de Heero dentro de la orilla de su pantalón, podía sentir como Heero empezaba a desabrochar el pantalón.

"Heero...", hablo desesperado.

Heero continúo. Quatre podía sentir como la mano de Heero se movía con libertad por su abdomen y luego se deslizaba con suavidad por su cadera.

"Heero escúchame", pidió el joven árabe tratando de hacer lo imposible por soltarse.

Heero soltó las manos del joven y con ambas manos retiro con dificultad la blusa y el chaleco que aun estaban en Quatre.

Ahora con el torso desnudo, Quatre podía sentir el frío del piso, podía sentir el frío del aire, podía sentir...

Las manos de Heero continuaron, su siguiente objetivo el pantalón del joven. Continuo desabrochando lo poco que faltaba, pronto se desharía de el y solo faltaría muy poco...

Quatre con la desesperación lanzo un codazo a la nariz de Heero, quien desprevenido fue golpeado con fuerza. Esto sirvió para que Quatre pudiera quitarse de encima a Heero pero solo fue por un momento, por que sin darse cuenta el joven le sostenía de la muñeca impidiéndole que se marchara o que por lo menos se parara.

"Esto me esta cansando", Heero hablo fastidiado, estaba algo enojado por haber sido interrumpido, tratando de no ser muy duro golpeo a Quatre en el estomago, haciendo que el chico resintiera algo el golpe.

"He-Heero, por qué...", Quatre trato de hablar, pero el golpe le había sacado el aire.

Heero ahí arrodillado siguió besando a Quatre con gran énfasis.

Quatre cayo por el dolor que se acumulaba en su estomago, ahora nuevamente estaba boca abajo en el piso.

Con sus manos a sus costados Quatre trato de levantarse pero el dolor iba en aumento. Heero quien no le importo mucho siguió en su objetivo y con delicadeza con un dedo siguió la espina dorsal del joven, desde la nuca hasta el final de la espalda, esto hizo a Quatre estremecer.

Heero entremetió por la orilla del pantalón sus dedos, se sentía bien el contacto con la piel del joven rubio.

Con tranquilidad y paciencia deslizo ligeramente el pantalón ya desabrochado del rubio.

"Heero por favor...", la voz de Quatre se oía quebrada.

Heero se detuvo, por primera vez estaba escuchando a Quatre.

El chico se levanto hasta la altura del joven y deslizo su rostro junto a la mejilla del otro.

"Quatre...", Heero hablo mientras le veía ligeramente los ojos, pudo ver como pequeñas lagrimas se empezaban a acumular en ellos.

"No te dolerá, te lo prometo", prometió mientras retiraba con sutileza las lagrimas.

Quatre cerro sus ojos con fuerza, lagrimas empezaban a fluir libremente de ellos.

'Trowa...', él chico trato de pensar en quien amaba... pero las manos frías de Heero recorriendo su cintura le regresaron a la realidad.

"Heero... yo no...", Quatre trato de hablar.

'No quiero...', fue lo último que pensó antes de desmayarse...

----

El joven llego a casa, sus ánimos no daban para más. Caminaba adolorido, el estomago le dolía...

Sin hacer ruidos camino recorriendo los extensos pasillos, evitando prender cualquier luz que le delatara. Silencioso abrió la puerta de la recamara de su cuarto y entro en el, el chico se veía fatal.

'Por qué?', un sollozo ahogado se apodero de su garganta, aquel nudo que le producía amargura y dolor...

Lagrimas volvían a empezar a recorrer aquel rostro desapareciendo en su camino las marcas de todas aquellas que ya habían pasado antes.

Un pequeño sollozo y el joven siguió ahogando su llanto para que no le escucharan.

Miro la habitación con detenimiento, todo se veía tan opaco...

Más lágrimas empezaron a salir, el joven se recargo en la puerta y se dejo caer para así abrazar con fuerza sus piernas.

El joven oculto su mojado rostro, no quería que le escucharan llorar.

"Amo Quatre, esta usted bien?", una voz se oyó del otro lado de la puerta.

El joven se asusto, no quería que nadie le viera así, no quería que nadie supiera nada...

Trato de normalizar su voz, el joven iba a hablar pero la voz se le desvaneció...

"Amo Quatre?", la persona se oía preocupada.

"S-si, estoy bien", el rubio hablo lo más claro que le fue posible.

La persona detrás de la puerta se quedo pensativa, miro a su compañero y negó con la cabeza preocupado.

"Esta usted seguro?", la voz trato nuevamente de saber que pasaba.

"Si, estoy seguro...", Quatre no aguantaba más.

Nuevamente los sujetos se miraron a si mismos, "pero no ah cenado, quiere que le traigan la cena?"

"N-no", Quatre ahogo la voz.

"Será mejor que lo dejemos solo por ahora, mañana le preguntaremos que pasa", uno de los dos opino.

"Tienes razón Abdul, pero aun me preocupa el amo Quatre, el siempre cena", el joven medito y luego ambos se marcharon.

Quatre respiro profundo, ya no aguantaba más...

Cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de evitar las imágenes en su mente, ya no sabía lo que había pasado después...

El joven se mantenía recostado en su cama mirando fijamente el techo, en sus ojos se veía el brillo de la venganza pero, eso era venganza??

Dejo salir un sonido de desagrado a sus pensamientos, quizás lo que había hecho no estaba bien, después de todo, que culpa tenía él?

El seño de su frente se frunció, claro que se había vengado. Le habían robado algo que le pertenecía a él y a cambio tomo algo de la otra persona, que tenía eso de malo?

Nuevamente recordó lo que había hecho y enojado desvió la mirada, por qué a veces era tan confuso?

Un bufido más, quizás no actuó correctamente y se precipito, no tenía por que involucrar a alguien más, lo mejor era cobrarlo de quien le había robado pero... aquello fue tanto que el chico ya no quería confiar, aun se sentía herido y presa de todo eso cobro su venganza. Si, así debía ser, tomar lo que le habían robado, eso era lo justo, no?, entonces por que se sentía así?

Sacudió su cabeza, no debía dudar. Su venganza ya estaba ejecutada... bueno, no del todo, pero por ahora todo marchaba como debía, ahora solo faltaba...

El joven de ojos chocolateados sonrío ligeramente mientras que cerraba los ojos que ahora se mostraban vidriosos, no permitiría que nadie le viera llorar.

"Y dice que no ah salido?", un joven se mostró preocupado mientras miraba la puerta de una habitación.

Camino preocupado hasta la puerta y toco levemente, no hubo respuesta. "Quatre", el joven hablo mientras volvía a tocar.

Sin poder disimular la preocupación en sus ojos dirigió su mano a la perilla y giro levemente, estaba cerrada...

"Quatre es un niño que no cierra la puerta con llave, además ayer no ceno", Rasid hablo preocupado mientras observaba preocupado hacia la habitación.

Trowa volvió a mirar hacia la puerta, 'qué pasa Quatre?', pensó preocupado.

Las gotas caían suavemente por sus cabellos rubios los cuales se mantenían empapados al contacto con el agua. Su mirada se mantenía fija en el vació, el chico estaba ido en sus pensamientos absorto al mundo de afuera.

Con cansancio cerro sus ojos tratando de evitar seguir pensando. De sus mejillas deslizaron más lágrimas mezclándose con el agua que caía por todo su cuerpo.

"Por qué...?", un nudo se produjo en su garganta y el chico apretó sus ojos con fuerza suprimiendo un sollozo.

El único ruido que se oía en el lugar era el ruido del agua al caer. Quatre apretó sus dientes con fuerza, tenía que olvidar todo eso si no...

Sus ojos azules que ahora se mantenía un tanto hinchados por llorar se abrieron ligeramente, en la mente de Quatre rondaba solo una palabra, sacudió su cabeza en forma de negación a sus pensamientos pero el destino le estaba jugando mal al fijar su vista en una cosa.

Quatre tembló ante sus pensamientos y desvió la mirada, si él hiciera eso..., en primero lugar, que hacía eso ahí?, de todas manera , importaba?

Quatre se reprendió por lo pensado, tenía que ser fuerte!

Miraba el cielo, sus cabellos danzaban con el viento mientras él seguía muy ensimismado.

Sus ojos azul-violetas denotaban tristeza, un suspiro y cerro los ojos mientras dejaba que el viento lo acariciase.

'Tan suave, tan tierno...', el chico disfrutaba enormemente las caricias y sensaciones que le producía el viento al acariciar su rostro.

'Como...', abrió levemente sus ojos fijando la mirada hacia la nada con nostalgia, "Heero", suspiro pesadamente.

Volvió a tomar otra tasa de café, estaba ya muy preocupado. Volvió a mirar el reloj y dirigió su mirada hacia el pasillo.

"Algo debe estar mal", Trowa frunció el entre seño y se paro súbitamente, no era de él preocuparse así pero esto, ya no era normal.

"Volveré a tocar y si no habré entrare a la fuerza", Trowa caminaba muy decidido. Primero había decidido darle tiempo a Quatre para que abriera pero de eso ya habían pasado 2 horas.

Ahora se encontraba frente a la puerta de la habitación, suspiro y toco suavemente, ninguna respuesta. El chico volvió a tocar y giro la perilla. Trowa se sorprendió al encontrarla abierta, abrió lentamente y dentro del cuarto pudo divisar al rubio.

"Quatre?", Trowa hablo preocupado mientras le veía desde el umbral de la puerta.

Quatre quien se mantenía observando el paisaje frente a la ventana se giro levemente mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía, "buenos días", saludo alegremente y luego se volvió a girar para seguir observando el paisaje y no mirar a su interlocutor.

Las preocupaciones de Trowa se disiparon levemente pero había algo que...

El joven de ojos esmeraldas camino hacia su acompañante y le miro fijamente.

"Pasa algo?", hablo preocupado.

"Por qué lo preguntas?", Quatre seguía mirando fijamente el paisaje evitando la mirada de Trowa.

"Hace un momento no abriste, que pasa?", Trowa volvió a preguntar sin dejarle de mirar y al ver que Quatre no le miraría con su mano le tomo de la barbilla suavemente y le miro con preocupación, "Quatre sucede algo malo?", trato de buscar la mirada del joven rubio.

'Malo?', esa palabra resonó en la mente de Quatre, desvió rápidamente su mirada y soltándose de Trowa camino hacia la puerta, a un par de pasos se detuvo mientas le daba la espalda a Trowa. "Yo... me estaba bañando", hablo con la voz mas clara que le permitió producir el nudo en su garganta, luego sacudió levemente su cabeza tratando de despejar sus pensamientos y se giro levemente sonriendo con los ojos cerrados, "perdona si te preocupe, no fue mi intención", Quatre se volvió a girar, "tengo hambre, vamos a comer", dijo y siguió su camino hacia la puerta.

Trowa se quedo escéptico ante lo sucedido, si antes tenía dudas ahora estaba seguro que algo andaba mal.

Ya era tarde, se había quedado pensando en todo lo que había hablado con Trowa, el joven sacudió ligeramente su cabeza, "él tiene razón", se dijo para si mismo mientras sonreía resignado, "creo que mañana hablare con él", el joven se paro y se estiro en un reconfortante intento de desentumecer su cuerpo.

Sonrió nostálgicamente al mirar el atardecer, 'mañana…', su miraba enfocada hacía la lejanía reflejaba un dejo de tristeza.

El joven tecleaba incansablemente en su computadora, escribía y revisaba las misiones anteriores pero extrañamente aun que aparentaba tener toda su concentración en ello su mente divagaba con ciertos problemas, entre ellos todo lo sucedido tan solo ayer.

"Quatre…", Heero suspiro pesadamente con algo de enojo, todo lo que él hacía debía ser perfecto pero ahora que se había dejado llevar por sus emociones y dejar que ellas nublaran su mente, todo eso ahora lo mantenía en un grave problema.

Sin darse cuenta había dejado de teclear en la computadora, trataba de hallar alguna solución a lo que había hecho, sabía perfectamente lo que había hecho y sabía que…, pero aun así dudaba que Quatre le volviera a sonreí con dulzura como lo había hecho anteriormente ya tantas veces atrás.

Los brazos de Quatre abrasaron mas fuerte a Trowa, en su rostro se veía preocupación, el chico se revolvía entre sueños.

Trowa correspondió el abraso con gusto.

Un gemido y Quatre empezó a respirar agitadamente.

"Quatre", Trowa le hablo con preocupación al mirar pequeñas lagrimas fluir de sus ojos, "Quatre, despierta", el joven de ojos esmeralda le agito levemente.

El rubio abrió sus ojos levemente y lo primero en ver fue a unos ojos esmeraldas que le veían con preocupación.

Trowa no hablo, la mirada de su niño, de su pequeño, sus hermosos ojos no tenía brillo.

Quatre desvió la mirada, no quería verle a los ojos, no tenía cara para ello, no después de…

Pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a fluir de los ojos del rubio, no podía detenerlas por más que tratase.

"Quatre que pasa?", Trowa se acerco a Quatre en un vano intento de que Quatre le viera.

"N-no pasa nada", Quatre hablo con voz entrecortada mientras se paraba.

"Por qué mientes?", Trowa también se paro.

"No miento, ya te dije Trowa no me pasa nada", el rubio se giro y le sonrió.

"Por qué no me miras?", Trowa le miro fijamente.

Quatre bajo la mirada con dolor, 'yo no…', Quatre luchaba con sus sentimientos.

Trowa no podía evitar que la preocupación se apoderara de él, camino hacía Quatre y le tomo de la barbilla obligándole a mirarle a los ojos. 

Los ojos de su pequeño se fijaron en ellos. Tan tristes, tan solos, tan vacíos. Trowa no hablo por un momento.

"No mientas Quatre, que ah pasado?", Trowa le miro fijamente con preocupación.

La mirada del joven se torno vidriosa y trato de que Trowa le soltara pero Trowa se mantuvo firme, no dejaría a su pequeño así.

"Que te han hecho?", la voz de Trowa se oía con una mezcla de preocupación, miedo y enojo.

Lágrimas, lágrimas empezaron a caer por las mejillas del rubio. Trowa se sorprendió y su preocupación aumento, con delicadeza rodeo al rubio con sus brazos y le abraso.

El rubio no aguanto más, las lágrimas fluían con libertad, todo lo que había experimentado aquel día…

El cuerpo de Quatre tembló ligeramente y Trowa le abraso con más fuerza. Se preguntaba constantemente que le había pasado a su pequeño.

"Quatre que pasa?", Trowa le pregunto suavemente.

El rubio se acerco más al cuerpo de su acompañante, quería sentirse protegido.

La mirada de Trowa se perdió en la lejanía, sea lo que fuera tendría que esperar. Resignado respondiendo al acercamiento de su niño lo abraso un poco más fuerte, no lo dejaría, jamás.

Una voltereta más y desesperado escondió su rostro en la almohada, cómo le haría en la mañana?

Con cansancio se volvió a girar y miro el techo, tenía que hablar con él, tenía que arreglar todo ahora que ya lo había aclarado en su mente, solo que había un gran problema.

'Y si él…', paso sus manos bajo su cabeza y cerro los ojos decidido a no darle mas vueltas al asunto, por ahora debía descansar.

Trowa contemplaba el jardín y pudo ver a la lejanía que ya empezaba a amanecer, un pequeño gemido y Trowa rápido dirigió su mirada a la cama.

Contemplo como el rubio se volvía a agitar entre sueños y camino hacía él. Con cuidado se sentó a su lado y coloco su cabeza rubia en su regazo. Se le quedo contemplando mientras acariciaba los cabellos rubios con suavidad, trataba de hacer que esas pesadillas se apartasen de su pequeño y al ver que Quatre volvía a dormir con tranquilidad sonrió ligeramente.

Podía contemplar sin cansancio a el niño frente a sus ojos, era como un pequeño ángel. Trowa sonrió por su pensamiento, Quatre era muy especial, había logrado conquistar su corazón.

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron levemente, "buenos días", saludo Trowa mirándole fijamente.

Quatre desvió la mirada y se levanto para quedar sentado al lado de Trowa.

"Te sientes mejor?", Trowa seguía mirándole.

Quatre no pudo mentir, solamente bajo la mirada no podía ver a Trowa a los ojos, no después de lo que Heero le había hecho.

Trowa se levanto, "no te dejare solo Quatre", hablo preocupado y luego se arrodilló frente al rubio, "me dirás que sucede?", le miro a los ojos.

Quatre desvió la mirada pero Trowa le tomo nuevamente de la barbilla eh hizo que le mirara.

"Te ah sucedido algo malo?", Trowa espero alguna reacción en el rostro de Quatre pero este siguió con la misma expresión perdida.

"Alguien te ah hecho algo?", Trowa reunió valor para hacer la pregunta.

Los ojos de Quatre se llenaron de lágrimas y la preocupación se apodero del joven de ojos esmeraldas.

"Que te han hecho?", Trowa hablo preocupadamente, en sus ojos se empezaban a acumular lagrimas.

"Pequeño…", Trowa necesitaba saber, necesitaba una respuesta, esa duda le estaba carcomiendo.

Las lágrimas de Quatre nuevamente escaparon de su prisión y Trowa no necesito más respuestas. Abraso con fuerza a su pequeño y ahora era Trowa quien lloraba, quién había osado tocar a su pequeño?, Trowa sintió un gran dolor en su pecho.

Quatre no le abraso, se mantuvo absorto a todo, con la mirada ida y dejando fluir libremente sus lágrimas, ahora Trowa lo sabía.

Toco la puerta y guardo silenció un par de minutos, nadie abrió. "Quizás no este", susurro desilusionado pero a la vez agradecido, miro a su alrededor y tranquilo se sentó en el piso, 'lo esperare', resoplo cansado.

Cerró lento sus ojos y pronto se puso a profundizar en los pensamientos oscuros de su mente. Pensaba y sufría ante lo que pudiera pasar, aun no comprendía como es que había podido hacer tal cosa. Mentalmente se reprendió una vez más y agito su cabeza con brusquedad en un intento desesperado por olvidar todo aquello.

Abrió lento sus ojos y diviso una figurilla a lo lejos, soltó un suspiro y se decidió por no huir y afrontar todo.

"Me alegra que llegaras", saludo un joven de cabellera trenzada.

El chico paso de largo sin poner atención.

"Si, creo que a ti también te da gusto verme", el joven hablo sarcástico.

"Estaba ocupado, que quieres?", el chico siguió serio.

"Hablar con tigo", indico.

"No hay nada de que hablar", hablo tajante mientras abría la puerta de su departamento.

Duo frunció el ceño y decidió cerro la puerta al momento que se ponía frente a su interlocutor, "hay mucho de que hablar", hablo serio mirándole fijamente.

Siguió con su mirada perdida, cómo había sido tan débil?, él mismo se había prometido que no dejaría que nadie se enterara y mucho menos él…

"Toma", el chico de mirada esmeralda le entrego un baso de leche caliente. Al momento que el rubio la tomo entre sus manos el joven se sentó a su lado y le abraso.

Quatre respiro profundo y bebió un sorbo, sentía un calido confort recorrerle por el cuerpo. Tranquilo se dejo llevar por esa sensación y recargo su cabeza en el pecho de su acompañante.

Trowa cerró con frustración los ojos ocultando aquella mirada de furia, necesitaba saber quien había sido, quien había osado profanar a tan noble santo. Temeroso abraso con cuidado a su pequeño, ansiando proteger a su mayor tesoro.

Un golpe resonó seco contra la pared.

"Acaso me estas diciendo que dudaste de nuestra relación por Wufei?", el chico mostró desespero y frustración.

"Heero yo…", Duo bajo la mirada, mientras una leve sombra cubría sus ojos.

"Contesta! fue con Wufei?!", Heero exigió saber.

"Si", la voz del joven americano se oyó apagada.

'Entonces lo que le hice a Quatre…', en los ojos de Heero se mostraron varios sentimientos, odio, tristeza, confusión, frustración, dolor, remordimientos pero más que nada arrepentimiento, 'no tiene ningún perdón!', su mal sabor de boca se hizo más amargo y empezó a golpear la pared, no contento con que solo sangre brotara de sus nudillos.

Duo solo le contemplo deprimido mientras un gran temor se apoderaba de él, era tanto el daño ocasionado?

Continuara…

Comentarios: Eh de decir que este es uno de los dos principales fics que me hicieron sentir remordimientos, entre "Condenado amor" y este fueron las causas por las que comencé a escribir fics melosos -_-U.

Y bien que les ha parecido? como ya dije, ya tengo la siguiente parte que es el final, no quería subir el fic hasta tenerlo completo, luego tardaría mucho en actualizar U_U así que me di mi tiempo y después de tanto batallar pude lograr lo que quería ^^

Verdad que fue mucha emoción por este día??, no me maten por lo de Quatre T___T la verdad es que si tengo corazón pero siendo franca fue el mejor candidato para este fic, y hasta eso lo trate bien n_nU (en lo que cabe).

Por ahora se que hay muchas dudas, pero creo que ya se están disipando, cierto?, en el próximo capitulo se vera la historia de Heero, (lo ven, di adelanto ^^) y también se vera el final.

Pido disculpas por algún error ortográfico, aun sigo en mejora de mi ortografía. Y por cierto, si les llamo la atención la palabra "cuartisada" me refiero a pequeñas cortaduras en la madera por lo podrida o vieja que este, no se si realmente exista esa palabra pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa ^^U

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail a r1911s@hotmail.com o facilítense la vida y dejen un review! ^^

Jaamataashita


	2. Irreparable error

Gw no me pertenece, le pertenece a Sunrise!

Como os eh prometido aquí esta el siguiente cap, tenía que revisar unas cosas por eso no lo había subido, pero ya quedo todo listo, espero y no me haya quedado algo confuso.

Quiero agradecerles a Yami Bakura, Trowa's Girl, Kathy por sus reviews ^^ les dedico este cap a ustedes, muchas gracias!!

Advertencias mmmm, esto sigue conteniendo Yaoi, además de cosas no aptas para menores.

Sin más que advertir los dejo con el fic!

Qué tanto puede ser?

2.- Irreparable error

El timbre se oyó en la puerta haciendo que el joven saliera de sus pensamientos. Miro a su lado y contemplo al joven que dormía tranquilamente, desganado resoplo y camino pesadamente hacia ella, no deseaba abrir pero, al ser el único aparte de su acompañante y en casa ajena, abrió.

"Hola Barton", un serio chico saludo.

"Wufei, sucede algo?", pregunto al verlo más serio de lo normal.

"Solo quería saber si Maxwell se encontraba aquí", pidió saber.

Trowa le miro extraño, pudo identificar temor en la voz del joven chino.

"Duo no se encuentra aquí", respondió pausado, "ah sucedido algo?", incertidumbre se apoderaba de su ser, quizás Duo…

Wufei bajo la mirada triste y ante el ofrecimiento de Trowa decidió pasar y pedir un consejo.

Sus ahora ojos cerrados pestañearon levemente, sin abrirlos oyó ruidos provenientes de el recibidor y a lo lejos oyó la voz de Wufei y su querido Trowa. Divago mentalmente por levantarse pero opto por seguir así, no quería que Trowa le preguntara nada, no quería saber nada.

El chico de ojos esmeraldas camino junto con Wufei 

"Acaso a pasado algo entre Duo y tu?", le miro serio

Wufei bajo la mirada, cómo empezar?

"No será que Duo y tu?...", Trowa se mostró sorprendido y comprendió el por que de las preguntas tan curiosas cuando hablo con Duo.

"Así es", hablo serio ante la gravedad del problema.

"Y Heero lo sabe?", el chico pregunto preocupado.

Ante ese nombre Quatre tembló y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Lento camino hacía los chicos y sin que ellos se dieran cuenta empezó a escuchar la conversación.

Wufei negó molesto, "ahh, no entiendo como me metí en esto".

Inicio del Flash Back

"Mírate Maxwell, estas ebrio", Wufei le miro con desagrado.

"Vamos amigo, no es para tanto", sonrió inocente ante el comentario.

"Ni siquiera puedes mantenerte en pie", irritado le tomo del brazo y lo paso por sus hombros, "te ayudare a llegar a tu departamento", le tomo por la cintura.

"No!", se soltó bruscamente, "yo puedo hacer las cosas por mi solo", trato de mantenerse en pie pero al dar un paso cayo al piso. El joven empezó a reír tontamente y lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos.

"Maxwell…", Wufei no sabía que hacer.

"Ni para esto sirvo", se lamento, "por eso él no me quiere", recordó lastimosamente.

-Inicio del Flash back-

"Y que haremos hoy Hee?", el joven se levanto con un radiante humor, hoy era un gran día.

"Tengo una misión, debo irme", hablo serio.

"Pe-pero como?", Duo cambio su alegría por uno de tristeza.

"Sucede algo?", clavo su mirada en el americano.

"Yo…", el joven bajo la mirada triste pero luego sonrió, "dime Hee, puedo acompañarte?", pensó en alguna manera divertida de que los dos se divirtieran ese día.

"Ni pensarlo", sonrió levemente, "tengo que terminar esto rápido, sin interrupciones", dicho esto se fue.

Una sombra oscureció los ojos del chico, 'pero yo pensé que…', hablo con dolor.

Un sonido proveniente del teléfono le hizo salir de sus pensamientos, 'lo más seguro es que sea para Heero', pensó triste y resignado contesto.

"Duo Maxwell, si tanto te interesa lo que Heero pueda hacer, por qué no le sigues?, te garantizo que jamás lo olvidaras"

"Quién habla?", un sonido en el teléfono indico que la persona tras la llamada había cortado. Pensativo se quedo mirando hacía la nada, después de unos minutos colgó el teléfono y salio.

"Me alegra que llegaras, Heero", una voz salio de entre las sombras.

El joven busco suspicaz y diviso rápido a quien le esperaba.

"Creo que ya te diste cuenta de que no hay nada que buscar", sonrió con un toque de burla.

Heero frunció el seño enojado al haber perdido su valioso tiempo en eso.

"Claro, tu eres demasiado inteligente Heero, como para no haberte dado cuenta", camino hacía él quedando frente a frente.

"Qué es lo que quieres?", pregunto tajante.

"Vamos Heero, si acabas de llegar, o acaso tienes prisa?", indago curioso.

"Eso no te importa", le miro enojado.

Zechs sonrió, "me importa, claro que me importa", se acerco al joven y le acaricio el rostro.

"Qué pretendes?", Heero le separo.

"Yo?...", hablo cínicamente, "eso depende…", sonrió con malicia.

"Depende?, depende de qué?", el joven japonés hablo desconfiado.

"De ti, claro esta", aprovechando la confusión de su acompañante le tomo por la cintura y atrayéndolo hacía si le beso.

Un brillo extraño se reflejo entre las sombras, aquellos ojos azul-violetas se abrieron de par en par ante aquella escena. Las gotas cayeron derramándose con dolor por sus mejillas y herido sin querer saber más se marcho.

El joven sentía unos labios sobre los suyos ajenos a los de su amante y disipando aquella confusión reacciono, "no se que tramas Zechs, pero ten por seguro que no va a resultar", hablo enojado mientras lo alejaba.

"Tramar?, no Heero, yo no eh tramado nada", hablo cínicamente y se volvió a acercar al joven. Este desconfiado retrocedió un paso, a lo que Zechs sonrió.

"Qué es lo que quieres?", pregunto tajante.

"Que más?, a ti por supuesto", amplio su sonrisa cínica y le abraso.

"Escúchame Zechs, no se que planeas pero ya te dije que no va a resultar", intento zafarse de los brazos que le aprisionaban.

"No Heero, en eso te equivocas", lo acerco a la pared para acorralarlo, "esto ya resulto".

"A que te refieres?", hablo dudoso.

"Pronto lo sabrás", sonrió y robándole un beso le soltó.

Y ahí estaba él, cabizbajo caminando sin rumbo. "Cómo pudo?", su voz ahogada y entorpecida por los sentimientos que se apoderaban de su ser.

"Te sucede algo Maxwell?", un chico que también vagaba por las calles le interrumpió.

"Wu, amigo", saludo el chico fingiendo una sonrisa, "cómo has estado?", evito responder a lo que le habían preguntado.

"Creo que yo hice una pregunta primero", respondió serio.

"Aumm bueno, solo tengo un par de problemas, pero no es nada", sonrió alegre, "oye, no quieres ir a tomar algo?", animo.

Wufei pensó detenidamente y después de llegar a la conclusión de que no tenía que hacer nada acepto.

-Fin del Flash Back-

"Maxwell, sea cual sea el problema afróntalo como hombre y no quieras huir por el alcohol", el chino le reprendió.

Duo le dirigió la mirada y una sonrisa maliciosa se poso en sus labios.

"Sucede algo?", la desconfianza se apodero del joven.

"No sucede nada", Duo agacho la cabeza y se levanto. Lento y tambaleándose camino hasta su amigo y con un paso torpe se sostuvo de él antes de caer.

"Déjate de payasadas, te llevaré a tu casa", hablo enojado, pero no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo al sentir el contacto con su compañero.

"Y si te digo que no, que harás?", hablo divertido y clavo su mirada en aquellos ojos negros.

"Yo…", las palabras de Wufei fueron interrumpidas por un beso, sin saber como, Duo le besa desesperado. Cerro con fuerza sus ojos tratando de evitar que esas sensaciones se apoderaran de él, pero conforme el chico profundizaba el beso, el chino cedió.

El chico se separo y le miro con picardía, "quizás podamos ir a tu casa", inquirió malicioso.

Wufei se sonrojo, "pero que tonterías dices, Maxwell?", hablo nervioso, "además tu estas bajo los efectos del alcohol", aun sonrojado se separo del chico.

"Quizás", sin dejarle escapar le abraso por la espalda, "pero se lo que hago", agrego susurrándole al oído.

Heero caminaba rápido hacía el departamento, había tardado mucho tiempo en escoger el mejor regalo para su amante, 'Zechs me quito mucho tiempo', recordó enojado y mirando su pulso apresuro el paso.

Entro al departamento y lo primero que noto fue el silencio. Intranquilo busco en la habitación del chico y comprobó que no se encontraba en casa.

"A donde pudo haber ido hoy?", respiro profundo, y sin dejar que eso arruinase la noche preparo todo su plan para cuando el joven llegase.

Cómo se encontraban ahí?, eso no lo sabía, lo único que sabía con claridad era el error que estaba cometiendo pero, muy a su pesar no podía detenerse.

Rápido deslizo sus manos por el torso del joven haciendo que se recostara en la cama. El chico chino soltó un gemido y Duo sonrió.

"No creo que… debamos… Maxwell", Wufei hablo jadeante ante las caricias tan imponentes de su acompañante.

Duo le ignoro y siguió con su juego. Mordía y besaba con ansía su cuello, como si se forzara a continuar, 'yo también te puedo engañar Heero…', pensó amargamente y siguió con su juego.

Ya era madrugada y el joven americano no había llegado, Heero resoplo enojado y pensó en dirigirse a su habitación.

'Donde podrá estar?', se pregunto preocupado y a la vez enojado al haber sido arruinado su plan.

Un ruido en la puerta y un chico entro silencioso. Rápido diviso al joven que le esperaba y ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente.

"Dónde estabas?", el joven frente a él pidió saber.

"No creo que importe", contesto sin poder evitar su molestia y camino rumbo a su habitación.

"Por qué dices eso?", los brazos de Heero le rodearon por la espalda.

"Acaso te importa?", el chico se soltó.

"Tu sabes que si", Heero le miro sin entender la actitud del joven.

"No seas mentiroso", reprocho mirándolo herido, "se perfectamente que lo único que te importa es ese sujeto llamado Zechs", recrimino.

Heero entendió. 'Maldito Zechs', maldijo mentalmente y miro fijo al chico, "acaso crees que te cambiaría por él?".

Ante la mirada de Heero, Duo no dijo nada.

"Escucha Duo", Heero se le acerco, "a quien yo quiero es a ti, no a Zechs", aclaro, "no se lo que hayas visto pero, Zechs fue quién planeo todo", informo.

"Y el beso?", hablo enojado.

"Acepto que fue un descuido de mi parte, pero no volverá a suceder", aseguro acercándose cada vez mas.

"Entonces…", de los ojos de Duo empezaron a caer lagrimas.

"Qué sucede?", Heero le miro preocupado.

Duo negó con la cabeza y le abraso fuertemente, 'pero que hice?', se lamento.

Gotas de agua caían por su cuerpo desnudo, el chico levanto el rostro y con los ojos cerrados se dejo acariciar por la fría agua que caía sobre él.

'Cómo pude?', enojado frunció el seño, 'no debí, además… el tiene a Heero', abrió sus ojos y un brillo entre molesto y herido se reflejo en ellos, 'se que solo fui un instrumento de venganza', apretó sus manos en puño, 'y lo peor es que yo…', un par de lagrimas escaparon de su rostro mezclándose con el agua. "Demonios!", soltó un golpe a la pared y cerró con fuerza sus ojos ante el dolor.

Con pesadez abrió sus ojos, girando ligeramente su vista diviso a un chico dormido junto a él y sonrió nostálgico. Lento separo los brazos que le aprisionaban y camino hacía el baño, ahí se miro al espejo. En sus ojos se ocultaba recelosamente un oscuro secreto, 'y ahora que voy a hacer?', sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas, 'no quiero perderle', tembló con temor ante semejante pensamiento.

Abrió la llave del lavamanos y refresco su cara. Con los ojos cerrados sentía como las gotas salpicaban en su rostro causándole bienestar y confort, 'y lo peor es que…', sus ojos se abrieron reflejando confusión, "rayos", apretó sus dientes para no gritar y cerro sus ojos con fuerza ante los sentimientos que le invadían.

Qué había pasado? Se sentía extraño ante el cambio de su amante, desde la noche de su aniversario se mostraba algo distante. Heero sintió culpabilidad ante eso, quizás el chico no le creía.

Un ruido en la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"Pasa", indico.

Un joven de mirada sombría abrió la puerta pero no paso.

Heero se levanto y le miro confundido.

"Heero debemos hablar", el chico indico y camino hacía la sala.

Heero se levanto de su cama y le siguió. Detuvo su paso bruscamente al ver una maleta en la entrada.

"Saldrás de viaje?", pregunto confundido.

"Heero, yo…", el chico siguió con la mirada baja, "eh decidido vivir por un tiempo solo".

"Acaso es por lo de Zechs?", la mirada de Heero se noto herida.

"No y si", respondió, "creo en ti y creo que no haya pasado nada", aclaro, "pero… paso algo que…", el joven hizo una pausa, no encontraba palabras para hablar, "me siento muy confundido", se giro dándole la espalda, "necesito tiempo para pensar en todo lo que ha pasado, por eso eh decidido irme", termino susurrante.

Heero quedo confundido por unos momentos, acaso Duo, su Duo estaba confundido?, pero por qué razón?

"Hay alguien más?", pregunto temeroso.

"Perdóname Heero", pidió suplicante y se marcho.

El chico japonés sintió su corazón romperse, y cuando por fin pudo asimilar las palabras dichas por su amante este ya se había marchado.

--

Cansado cerró el computador, dos semanas, dos semanas habían pasado desde que Duo se había ido y que no sabía casi nada de él. De reojo miro un papel a su lado y volvió a luchar contra el deseo de irle a buscar.

Derrotado ante sus deseos tomo rápido el papel antes de arrepentirse y salio rápido del lugar.

El timbre sonó y un chico abrió nervioso.

"Puedo saber para que me hablaste?", indago curioso.

"Por favor, pasa", pidió el chico de cabellera trenzada.

"Qué sucede Maxwell?", hablo lo más fríamente que le fue posible.

"Wufei yo…", su mirada se nublo, "perdóname", pidió triste.

La mirada fría del chino se disipo, ciertamente no le agradaba ver en esas condiciones al joven.

"Tú estabas ebrio, además… yo lo permití", el chico lo excuso y sonrojado giro la mirada.

"Aun así… yo no debí…", su voz se oyó apagada.

"Acaso tu y Heero pelearon?", Wufei trato de encontrar alguna razón de la actitud del joven.

Duo negó con la cabeza, "decidí estar solo por un tiempo", indico, "necesitó aclarar lo que siento", levanto la mirada clavándola en el chino.

"A que te refieres?", pregunto confundido.

Duo se acerco a paso firme al joven chino y le beso, "desde aquella noche no eh podido dejar de pensar en ti", confeso al separarse, "y necesito aclarar eso", sonrió con dolor.

"Para eso me pediste que viniera?", le miro fijamente, "para que aclares lo que sientes?", su voz se noto herida.

Duo le tomo del rostro con ambas manos y cerrando sus ojos hablo suplicante, "te lo pido como un favor".

Wufei tembló ante lo pedido y sin saber por que se dejo besar.

Sus labios juguetearon con los del chino pero contrarío a lo que esperaba se sintió más confundido.

"No creo que esto sea lo mejor para resolver esta situación", suspiro pesadamente, "Trowa lo hizo parecer muy fácil", se lamento.

"Barton?", el chino no entendió.

"Si, le pedí un consejo a Trowa pero, creo que no funciono", soltó una risita resignada.

"Sea lo que te haya dicho creo que tu eres él único que puede darle solución a esto, Maxwell", Wufei frunció el seño y acorralo en la pared a Duo, "y quizás yo te pueda ayudar", decidido a luchar por el joven le comenzó a besar.

"Pero…", hablo dificultosamente.

Heero salio del ascensor y camino decidido hacía el departamento, ya ansiaba ver al objeto de sus deseos y dueño de su corazón.

Tranquilo respiro profundo y se dispuso a tocar pero unos ruidos extraños le detuvieron, curioso se acerco más y escucho pequeños gemidos.

El seño de Heero se frunció ante lo que imaginaba y trato de escuchar un poco más.

"Trowa…", un gemido salio de los labios del americano.

Los ojos de Heero centellearon en furia y dolor. Herido retrocedió bruscamente ante lo que estaba escuchando, conocía perfectamente la voz de Duo para saber que era él y ahora también sabía el nombre de su nuevo amante.

"Trowa…", hablo enojado, "te juro que me vengare", cegado por la venganza se marcho.

"Él tiene razón", Duo se separo del chino.

"Entonces?", Wufei bajo la mirada triste.

"Perdóname Wufei, pero eh comprobado que a quién yo amo es a Heero", hablo bajamente.

Wufei oculto su mirada sombría, "será mejor que me marche", se giro dándole la espalda a Duo, "y hazme un favor Maxwell", hablo enojado, "si tanto lo amas no te ciegues por la venganza, se feliz y perdónalo", pidió antes de marcharse.

"Wufei…te lo agradezco amigo", Duo agradeció el consejo.

Fin del Flash Back

"Cometí un gran error al haberme dejado llevar por Maxwell", Wufei hablo enojado consigo mismo, "desde entonces no puedo dejar de pensar en él", se reprocho.

El rubio se quedo pensativo un momento, por que si Heero mantenía una relación con Duo y este le había engañado con Wufei, por qué quería vengarse de Trowa?, que tenían que ver Trowa y él ahí?, 'él dijo que… que Trowa le había hecho algo… y que por eso se quería vengar…, no entiendo por que…'

Los ojos de Quatre se abrieron de golpe ante sus pensamientos, acaso Heero había pensado que Trowa había sido con quien le habían engañado?, ahora las cosas empezaron a tomar sentido.

Sus ojos azul-verdoso se ensombrecieron ante la situación, él… él había sido un objeto de una simple venganza… que después de todo resulto equivocada?. Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a deslizar por sus mejillas, todo eso que había pasado… y comprendió, comprendió cuan mal se sentía Heero, comprendió todo su dolor y cuan terrible había sido al cegarlo de esa manera ante la venganza.

"Eso es algo que ya no puedes solucionar, ahora lo mejor sería aclarar las cosas", Trowa opino, "no has pensado en decirle lo que sientes?".

"Sería inútil, Maxwell ama demasiado a Yuy", bajo la mirada triste.

El chico se quedo pensativo.

"Será mejor que me vaya", Wufei se despidió.

"Wufei aun así, pienso que deberías decírselo", le aconsejo.

La puerta se cerró y Trowa suspiro cansado, por lo menos había logrado ignorar un poco lo que sucedía pero ahora su semblante se volvió a ensombrecer. Camino hacía la sala para volver a la misión de cuidar el sueño de su pequeño pero detuvo su paso al ver una figurilla sentada en el piso a la entrada del recibidor donde Wufei y él habían estado hablando.

El rostro de Trowa se torno pálido al verlo nuevamente llorar, por qué…, detuvo de golpe sus pensamientos y camino con paso decidido hacía el rubio.

"Quatre", le hablo suavemente y al no obtener respuesta se arrodillo frente a él y tomándole por los hombros le obligo a verlo, "Quatre, quién te hizo daño?", pregunto temeroso ante la respuesta.

El rubio desvió la mirada, él no quería que nadie supiera…

"Quatre, pequeño…", Trowa le tomo entre sus brazos y lo llevo al sillón.

El rubio seguía ido, quería odiar a Heero pero a la vez sentía una enorme tristeza por todo lo que su joven amigo pasaba.

Trowa se quedo pensativo, qué razón había para que su pequeño se pusiera así? Y como pregunto una respuesta vino a su mente, "pequeño…acaso lo conozco?".

Quatre se abraso más a Trowa sin responder y escondió su rostro en su pecho.

Trowa se quedo pensativo, quería despejar aquello que acechaba su mente y no le dejaba tranquilo, temía preguntar y que fuera verdad. Abraso fuerte a Quatre para luego separarlo de él y poder mirarle.

"Acaso fue… Heero?", le miro fijamente.

Ante el nombre Quatre tembló y Trowa supo la respuesta que ansiaba conocer.

Trowa miro con pesar a su niño y le abraso con ternura, "esperame aquí", indico. Entre confundido y molesto salio de la habitación, tenía que aclarar ciertas cosas con aquel chico japonés, no creía que Heero fuera capaz de hacerle daño a su pequeño a menos que…

Apresuro su paso, mientras que llegaba su mente trataba de descifrar el por que todo eso estaba sucediendo.

"Heero detente", el joven americano le abraso por la espalda evitando que este siguiera lastimando sus manos, "por favor perdóname", pidió suplicante.

El chico japonés le ignoro mientras seguía sumergido en sus oscuros pensamientos.

"Por favor Heero… yo aun te amo", su voz lastimosamente cortada por sollozos suplico perdón, "aun te amo…", escondió su rostro en la espalda del joven sin dejarle de abrasar.

Heero salio de sus pensamientos al escuchar pequeños sollozos.

"Con todo mi corazón… aun te amo", aquello salio como un susurro convirtiéndose en lamento, un lamento muy doloroso.

Levanto la mirada sorprendido y se dio cuenta de el daño que ahora también le causaba a ese chico que tanto amaba. Lento se giro y tomo entre sus brazos a Duo, "no hay nada que yo deba perdonarte, Duo", hablo serio.

"No Heero, por favor perdóname", Duo levanto su mirada suplicando, "no me alejes de ti", imploro.

Heero le contemplo por unos momentos, el dolor irradiaba de sus ojos, y todo su rostro se mantenía empapado ante todas aquellas lágrimas.

"Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte", un dejo de dolor se acentuó en aquellos ojos azules.

"Claro que si, yo… Heero, yo…", Duo hablo entrecortadamente.

Heero evito que hablara y le abraso fuerte, "yo también te amo", susurrante le hablo al oído.

Duo soltó todo su miedo y dolor abrasando fuerte a Heero, se sentía tan feliz por haber escuchado aquellas palabras…

"Sin embargo", Heero bajo su mirada, "tu si tienes que perdonarme Duo, hay algo que debo decirte", resignado cumpliría su condena.

Duo levanto la mirada angustiado, 'acaso me dirá que esto ya no puede ser?', el miedo se apodero de él.

"Duo yo…"

Duo negó con la cabeza mientras le tapaba la boca, "no lo digas", pidió mientras le abrasaba, "no digas nada".

Heero respiro profundo, tarde o temprano el chico debía saber la verdad. Temeroso cerró con fuerza sus ojos ante el miedo a su reacción.

Wufei siguió caminando sin ningún rumbo, sabía que debía hablar con aquel chico americano pero…, "será inútil", cerro con fuerza sus ojos ante sus pensamientos parando su paso, "él lo ama demasiado", cerrando sus manos en puños siguió caminando y abriendo levemente los ojos dejo ver un par de lágrimas acumuladas.

Después de un momento volvió a detenerse, "yo…", miro hacía los lugares, cuál camino escogería?, 'Wufei aun así, pienso que deberías decírselo', el chino recordó las palabras de su joven amigo, "yo… no quiero molestar…", bajo su cabeza, "solo quiero que sea feliz, muy feliz", pequeñas lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas y el joven tomo un camino, el camino que lo llevaría muy lejos de allí, fuera de la vida de Duo.

Le miro salir y alejarse, aun turbado ante sus pensamientos no se movió, sabía a donde iba…

Desvió la mirada, no debería importarle…, nuevamente volvió a mirar hacia la puerta, "yo…", sus recuerdos regresaron, sus temores y sufrimientos pero, también regresaron los recuerdos del por que,"no puedo odiarlo… no puedo odiar a una persona que sufre mas que yo!", entre lágrimas se levanto y salio por la puerta, temía que Trowa hiciera algo de lo que pudiese arrepentirse y lo peor de todo, por causa suya.

"Duo", Heero hablo pausado mientras lo separaba de él.

El americano le miro temeroso, "no lo digas, solo no lo digas", pidió con ojos vidriosos.

"Necesito decírtelo, Duo", le miro fijamente.

"No Heero, por favor…", tomo el rostro de Heero entre sus manos, "no digas nada…", suplico mirándole fijamente, acercándose cada vez más.

"Duo…", Heero le miro extrañamente, 'por qué temes?'

"Por favor…Heero…", el joven hablo susurrante mientras lentamente se acercaba a él. Sus ojos azul-violeta se cerraron suavemente ocultando aquella mirada de suplica.

Un ruido en la puerta y al entrar unos ojos verde esmeralda se clavaron filosos en su mirada azul.

Heero aparto a Duo de él y confronto a su agresor.

"Q-qué pasa?", el joven americano los miro asustado.

"Por fin te encuentro", la voz apacible del joven se oyó en la habitación pero ahora traía una mezcla de enojo y furia grabada en ella. Camino hacía el chico y sin aviso le golpeo.

"Pero que pasa Trowa?", Duo se interpuso entre los dos.

"Hazte a un lado Duo, no quiero lastimarte", hablo el chico.

"No lo haré", grito enojado.

"Ya lo oíste, hazte a un lado Duo", Heero hablo sin inmutarse ante lo sucedido.

"Pe-pero…", Duo le miro preocupado.

"Vaya, creo que sabes perfectamente a lo que he venido", de los labios de Trowa salio un sarcasmo, "ahora no me queda ninguna duda de que fuiste tu!", su cara mostró enojo y dolor, y volvió a golpear al chico.

Heero cayó al piso, su labio empezaba a sangrar.

"Heero!", Duo corrió hacia él.

"Ya te lo dije Duo, hazte a un lado", Trowa empezó a caminar hacía Heero.

"No, no lo haré", hablo enojado mientras que se paraba delante de Heero, "no entiendo lo que te pasa, pero no dejare que le hagas daño a Heero", el chico hablo enojado.

"Haz caso Duo y no te metas", Heero se levanto.

"No puedo", Duo le miro con preocupación.

Heero camino hacía él, "hazme caso Duo", le susurro al oído para luego dirigir sus labios a los de él. El joven americano sintió recorrerle un escalofrío al contacto, "y no te metas", un golpe seco en su estomago y Duo cayo semiinconsciente.

"He-Heero…", su vista se nublo y el chico cayo al piso.

"Y bien, no piensas continuar?", Heero se paro frente a Trowa.

"Por qué lo hiciste?", le miro con furia esperando respuesta.

Heero no contesto.

"Es tan solo un niño!", grito enojado y le golpeo.

El japonés resintió el golpe pero se mantuvo en su posición.

"Cómo pudiste?", las lagrimas se empezaban a acumular en sus ojos, volvió a golpear el rostro del chico. "Vamos di algo, no te quedes callado!", grito enojado volviendo a golpearlo.

El otro chico no respondió, siguió sin defenderse mientras mantenía la mirada baja.

"Responde!", le tomo por el cuello de la camisa y lo acerco a él., "acaso no tienes el valor de responder?", hablo con enojo.

El joven se limito a ignorar lo dicho y siguió sin mirarle.

"Crees que todo se resolverá así?, hagas lo que hagas lo que hiciste no tiene solución…", su voz se quebraba ante el recuerdo, "eso ya no tiene solución!", su voz se altero y volvió a golpear con fuerza al chico.

El joven callo al piso, sangre corría por su rostro, cuántos golpes había recibido ya?, apretó con fuerza los puños y volvió a levantarse.

Su agresor le miro, sabía que él aceptaba el castigo pero aun así… aun así… "nada lo soluciona", hablo para si enojado conteniendo las lagrimas que luchaban por salir.

El otro joven siguió sin moverse, su mirada se mantenía sombría mientras esperaba recibir el castigo que se merecía.

Camino hacía él y le volvió a tomar por el cuello de la camisa, "dímelo, por qué?", exigió saber.

"Fue un error", un leve susurro salio de los labios del joven como respuesta.

"Un error?", su voz se empezó a alterar.

"Eso es lo que fue, si quieres que te diga otra cosa no puedo, eso es lo que fue y aceptare el castigo", miro fijamente a su agresor pero no se movió.

El chico se preparo nuevamente para golpearlo.

"E-espera Trowa", una voz se oyó lejana y débil.

"Quatre, que haces aquí?", el joven de mirada esmeralda le miro.

"Por favor, no le hagas daño", pidió mientras se acercaba a él.

Trowa le miro escéptico, qué no le hiciera daño?, "pero…", miro esos ojos suplicantes y soltó al chico.

Heero cayó al piso, pequeñas gotas de sangre caían por su cuerpo consecuentes a las heridas producidas por los golpes.

El rubio camino hacía el joven japonés, temeroso se arrodillo. Contemplando sus heridas rompió su camisa y seco la sangre que salía de su boca.

"Yo… no quiero hacerle daño a nadie", el chico hablo con voz temblorosa mientras miraba fijamente a Trowa.

El chico de mirada esmeralda se conmovió ante tales palabras e impotente se rindió ante la mirada vidriosa del joven.

"Tampoco a Heero, él ya ha sufrido mucho", Quatre regreso la mirada al joven y le miro con pesar.

"Quatre…", Heero le miro escéptico y se separo de él, "perdóname", alzo un arma y se la entrego al joven.

"Pero Heero", el chico le miro con temor mientras veía el arma.

"Es la única manera que conozco para enmendar mi error", hablo susurrante.

Quatre sonrió y cerrando los ojos entre sus manos tomo el arma junto con la mano de Heero y la bajo, "ya dije que no quiero hacerle daño a nadie", abrió sus ojos y pequeñas lágrimas se empezaron a acumular en ellos.

"Esto es algo que debí decirte hace mucho", lento se acerco al muchacho y le hablo al oído, "Quatre, jamás te hice nada", confeso.

Ante semejantes palabras de los ojos del rubio empezaron a fluir lagrimas, 'nada?', el brillo en su mirada regreso, ahora lloraba lagrimas de felicidad.

--

Silencio, todo lo que se escuchaba en aquella habitación era un gran silencio. Quatre se abraso más a Trowa y al sentir aquellos brazos protegiéndole sonrió feliz.

Trowa suspiro cansado, todo lo que había sucedido…, aun no podía creer que su pequeño hubiese perdonado a Heero aun sin saber la verdad, sonrió feliz al conocer a una persona como él, no había duda que Quatre era demasiado especial. Sin embargo, por su parte aun no podía dejar de sentir algo de rencor hacía Heero, si realmente le hubiera hecho daño…, aun así podía decirse que le odiaba, con el simple hecho de haberle hecho pasar todo aquello a su pequeño. Volvió a suspirar, tendría que respetar las decisiones del rubio, así se lo había pedido él.

"Trowa", el joven rubio se acurruco más al lado de su acompañante.

"Dime pequeño", el chico de ojos esmeraldas cerro sus ojos mientras respiraba el aroma de su acompañante y le abrasaba un poco más.

"Te quiero", Quatre sonrió feliz.

"Yo también mi pequeño, te quiero", Trowa no pudo evitar sonreír feliz, no había duda, Quatre le hacía muy feliz.

Su mirada se mantenía clava en él, pero él se mantenía absorto a sus problemas. Divagada en lo que debía hacer, hace un par de minutos había llegado a la repuesta sin embargo… cuando él despertase y le viera no sabía si él… podría cambiar de opinión.

Un quejido y salio de sus pensamientos para mirar al joven en la cama. Este abrió lento sus ojos mientras adolorido se llevaba una mano al estomago.

"Heero?", hablo mientras parpadeaba un par de veces aclarando su vista.

"Te encuentras mejor?", Heero se le acerco y se sentó a su lado.

"Yo…", Duo recordó lo sucedido. Triste tomo la misma posición que su acompañante y bajo la mirada.

"Perdona por haberte golpeado", Heero se disculpo, aun que más bien parecía un lamento.

"Qué paso?", Duo quiso saber.

"Te lo trate de explicar antes, pero no me dejaste", recordó y sonrió nostálgico ante como le había interrumpido.

"Ahora me dirás?", pregunto temeroso.

"Debes saberlo", afirmo seguro y respiro hondamente. "Pude escucharte hablar con Wufei en aquel sitio, pude escuchar por mi mismo como me engañabas Duo", Heero empezó a explicar, "enojado me marche, no pude decirte nada ni a ti ni a él en eso momento, sentí mi corazón herido, me sentía traicionado", hizo una pausa y continuo, "cegado por la furia pensé en alguna manera de vengarme, así que llame a Quatre, fingiendo ser tu", recordó aquella nota donde le pedía que se vieran.

"A Quatre?, no entiendo…", Duo guardo silencio al ver que Heero estaba a punto de aclarar eso.

"Yo pensé, estaba seguro que con quien tu habías estado era Trowa", desesperación se empezó a notar en el rostro del chico, "sin importarme nada involucre a Quatre queriendo vengarme de Trowa, le quería robar su mayor tesoro por que el me había robado el mío", lagrimas de arrepentimiento se acumularon en sus ojos, "así que eso hice, le pedí a Quatre verlo en un lugar y lo viole", cerro sus ojos al recordar su acto y dejo escapar por primera vez el llanto frente a otro.

El rostro del americano se torno pálido ante semejante confesión.

"Mi plan era eso, sin embargo al llegar el momento no pude hacerlo, así que solo le hice creer eso, después de todo Quatre no tenía culpa alguna", aclaro su voz y continuo, "pensé en decirle muchas veces la verdad, pero yo quería que sufriera, que sufriera mucho! Por que si él sufría Trowa también sufriría, y yo quería verle sufrir", una sonrisa amarga se mostró en su rostro, "luego hablamos y me entere que era Wufei quien me había robado mi preciado tesoro, no Trowa, era Wufei! Así que descargue mi ira ante el error que cometí en aquellos golpes", miro sus nudillos que aun se mantenía lastimados, "no era por que no te quisiera Duo que golpeaba la pared, sino por eso", aclaro, "y por eso te golpeé para que no intervinieras cuando Trowa llego, necesitaba un castigo ante lo que había hecho y no quería que te lastimaran".

Duo siguió sin interrumpir, todo eso…

"Quatre me ah perdonado, pero estoy seguro que esos momentos angustiantes jamás los olvidara", sus manos se cerraron en puños y los apretó con fuerza.

"Entonces tu?...", la mirada de Duo se torno vidriosa.

"Por favor perdóname", pidió.

Lagrimas cayeron de aquellos ojos azul-violetas, "yo no te tengo nada que perdonar", se lanzo a sus brazos.

Heero le abraso con amor mientras que Duo se aferraba a él protegiéndose en sus brazos. Sus ojos azul-violetas brillaron felices, por fin todo estaba bien.

El japonés respiro profundo, "Duo, escúchame y escúchame bien", Heero lo separo de él, "se feliz Duo, se feliz al lado de Wufei", pidió y sonrió con amargura.

Duo le miro sin entender mientras un temor se apoderaba de él al ver a quien amaba alejarse.

"No Heero, no me castigues así…", su voz se quebró en dolor.

"No es castigo mi querido Duo", le miro fijo a los ojos, "solo quiero algo mejor para ti", sonrió tristemente.

"Pero no hay nada mejor que estar a tu lado", el joven trato de hacerle entender.

Heero sonrió con ternura y se acerco a él, "eh causado mucho daño, y aun que algunas cosas hayan tenido solución hay algunas que jamás se olvidarán", recordó los momentos angustiantes que le había hecho pasar a su amigo Quatre, "por eso Duo…", se acerco y le beso la frente.

"No te vayas", pidió.

"No te merezco", dio media vuelta y se marcho.

"Yo Heero...", hablo con voz entrecortada, "yo soy quien causo todo esto", su mirada se nublo, "fui yo... no tu", cayo de rodillas al piso y rompió en llanto, "fui yo… no te merezco, soy yo quien no te merezco", se lamento.

Giro su cabeza y miro el lugar una vez más. Sus ojos negros denotaban tristeza, 'quizás debí…', cerro sus ojos ante sus pensamientos, "no dudes, esto es lo mejor, después de todo Yuy siempre estará a su lado", sonrió amargamente y se dio la media vuelta.

"Adiós Maxwell, Duo Maxwell", el joven chino dejo el lugar y subió a la nave.

Desde su lugar en aquel restáurate le miro salir, viéndole más fijamente una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, "un brindis por mi", el rubio soltó una carcajada  y bebió de la copa, "mi plan funciono mejor de lo que esperaba", hizo una pausa, "te lo dije Heero, que pronto lo sabrías", sonriente volvió a beber y disfrutar de su bebida, "no hay nada mejor que la bebida, no es así… Duo Maxwell"?, sonrió burlonamente mirando hacía arriba en el edificio.

Fin

Comentarios: Qué les ha parecido? Gomen! Por dejar a Heero, Duo y Wufei solos, pero hey! mírenlo por el lado amable, Quatre y Trowa quedaron bien, cierto??

Continuando con el fic, que tal el final?, quizás me haya quedado algo confuso pero no lo explicare, lo dejare a su imaginación para que piensen lo que quieran sobre Zechs.

Pienso que quizás en un futuro continué este fic en una segunda parte, pero por ahora solo lo eh pensado, espero y a futuro me anime para poder recompensar a los chicos ^^.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden una mil a r1911s@hotmail.com o facilítense la vida y dejen un review! ^^

Jaamataashita


End file.
